High Roller
Original Link Posted on 3rd March 2015 Transcript - I want you to know, what Wayland did to you, he did to me, too. If I could go back and undo what I did, I would. - Like Jake? Leo? Who knows how many others. - I told you, I tried to stop what happened to Leo. - What about Jake? Would you take that back? Would you take back ripping everything away from me? - Stella. - Listen. I don't want to hear you blame Wayland, okay? I don't want to hear any more of your, "I was just following orders" nonsense. - The kidnapping, your abduction, it was a hoax. All bullshit. A total setup. Wayland's plan. He wanted to tighten the leash. Figured this would give him a chance to call it "protection." He makes the world a monster, he gets to protect you from the monster. Reminding you, always, how dangerous things can get. How deadly. If you don't play by his rules. He offered me the job. Pull off the abduction, play bodyguard after. I had to take it. - Had to? No choice. I was in trouble. Something that happened a long time ago. Everything I had worked for had been destroyed. I had nothing. Wayland said he wanted to give back some of that to me. I don't have to tell you how persuasive he is. - Wait. So the abduction ... was a setup? That sick bastard. - Oh, he's more than that. - Why are you telling me this now? - Because I want out. And I want this to be right. - Oh, I do not believe that. You are ... you are a pawn. - One way of looking at it. - You are a coward, actually. - Another way. - What else? - Pramik. It all starts with Pramik. Pramik and Wayland ... ... they're the same person. - Wait, how -- ? - I know it sounds bat-shit. - Pramik? The professor? The ... what? - That's the one. - How? You ... you have this Twilight-Zone thesis of Pramik and Wayland being the same person and that's why you brought me here? - It's not a thesis, it's a fact. Look, I made a mistake. I was young. Buried evidence. Barried some evidence. Took a payoff. Was looking at seven years. Death threats. Then, out of the blue, I get a call. Another lawyer. This one claiming to represent the man name Edward Pramik. - Yeah, but what kind of professor would have a lawyer on their payroll? - Didn't know he was a professor at the time. - Oh my, what am I ... what am I doing here? With you? This can't ... this can't be ... this can't be real. - Stella. Pramik's lawyer reached out to me. She knew my past. Told me she can make everything go away. Told me how she could make everything go away. Woman knows everybody. And then she told me what I had to do. To help. I was the first responder that night. The night of the accident. - I know that already. Why? It was Pramik's plan. When I got there, Karen was dead. You were gone. I was told to falsify the police report, what to include, what not to include. We called it a hit-and-run, but there was no other vehicle involved. Whatever killed Karen, it was something else. The damage to the car was not consistent with that of a collision. He used me. Blackmailed me. Pramik. Wayland. You have to see the connection. There's a way out of this. You and I can work our way out of this. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:March 2015 Category:Pinstripe Category:Stella Category:John Threadgill Category:Wayland Vyctory Category:Pramik